


The Small Rain Down can Rain

by egreed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Analingus, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anilingus, Gentle Sex, M/M, NSFW RoadRat Week, Roadrat Week, eating ass, first time gettin a booty licc, first time in a hotel, short and sweet, there are so many ways I can say this guys he licc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egreed/pseuds/egreed
Summary: Western Wind, When Will Thou BlowThe small rain down can rain?Christ, if my love were in my arms,And I in my bed again.- Anonymous





	

The words trickled down his ears in a silver whisper from years long past. _“Western wind, when will thou blow,”_ Roaring between his legs a demon carried them from hell where everything was laced with death and pain. The water, the people, the air, the sand. Everything killed, some things just faster than others.

Pulling into a parking spot obscured by walls and cheap cars, Roadhog and Junkrat checked in, low key and quiet. Roadhog could feel Junkrat’s excitement crackling in the air, but he knew better than to cause a scene. So many luxuries he’d never known, so many questions fluttering in his throat as they strode down feats of architecture he’d never seen before. 

_“The small rain down can rain?”_

The door is too heavy, slipping open like molasses and closing with a sigh. Junkrat braced himself against the wall, panting. To keep him safe Roadhog had to bring him somewhere he couldn’t be found, or at least prolong the secrecy of his location. Roadhog took him to his first hotel.

Junkrat looked up at the wall he leaned against incredulously before banging his palm against the sturdiness. His eyes sparkled red and yellow, glittering tears spilling down as dirt and soot smeared down from his dragging fingertips. 

“This is how they live?” Junkrat whimpered. 

_“Christ, if my love were in my arms…”_

“Some of them,” Roadhog’s subliminal apology hit the open air, mask ripped from him as he hid by exposing himself. 

_“…And I in my bed again!”_

Nothing was how it was supposed to be. Junkrat sank into the carpet, sobbing into the fibers as he ran his fingers through them. More grime dabbed and dappled from his fingertips into the cream colored matting. Silent salty splashes seeped running rapids of anguish through oily stains and Roadhog’s chest ached as he knelt beside Junkrat. 

“This is how they live…” he repeated into the floor, voice cracking. “It’s so soft, Mako.”

He didn’t even make it to the bed yet. Gently scooping Junkrat up, Roadhog held him tight and let him cry it out. The indifference of the outside world hurt worse with every plush cushion and crystal clear window. Roadhog felt Junkrat craning his neck, looking at something behind him.

Without taking his eyes off the door as he pulled away, Junkrat choked, “Help me…” before walking into the bathroom, mesmerized. Roadhog followed silently, sliding the shower door open with a hiss and testing the water. Without a bench in the shower, the water had a long way to fall if he and Junkrat sat on the tile. He turned the temperature up slightly and got everything ready while Junkrat winced out of his prosthetics. 

The shirt, new and relatively clean, fluttered down to the ground, unlike Junkrat’s sock that somewhat protected his residual limb from the makeshift leg. Abandoned and bastardized by civilization, Junkertown didn’t have proper doctors or prosthetists. Junkrat had to figure out everything for himself. He learned through years of pain and error, and it weighed heavy on his shoulders. 

After helping him into the shower and slowly sliding to the floor, Roadhog let him relish in the feeling of clean water running over his body. A fractured smile peeled Junkrat’s lips back, pointed teeth bared to the droplets as manic laughter bubbled out of his throat. 

_“The small rain down can rain?”_

Grabbing a bar of soap, Roadhog let Junkrat do as he pleased while lathering suds across his body. Junkrat arched his chest out as the soap rippled over the washboard of bones and muscles, cooing and sighing. _“Christ, if my love were in my arms, And I in my bed agiain!”_ Roadhog couldn’t wash away every memory, kiss away every hurt, but he could damn sure try. 

Dipping suds into every hollow of Junkrat’s skin, Roadhog delicately scrubbed each layer of dirt and sweat and blood, banishing the murky stains down the drain until only callouses and scars remained. Roadhog wished desperately that he could scrub them off, too. 

“Feels so good,” Junkrat whispered, head leaned back against Roadhog’s chest as he trailed his hand across his own body, feeling the slickness of clean skin. His lip still trembled. Roadhog decided he was going to lavish Junkrat in every dainty luxury he could offer. _“Western wind, when will thou blow,”_

After getting Junkrat clean Roadhog let him stay under the running water as long as he wanted. 

Pruned fingers gripping the towel, Roadhog turned to pull Junkrat up and carry him bridal style to the bed. Junkrat sank deep into the plush bedding, melting into the cushy softness of the poofy hotel blankets and pillows. A lazy smile tugged at the corners of his lips and Roadhog worried Junkrat would fall asleep before he got to treat him.

Heavy lids struggling open, Junkrat quelled his fears with a husky prayer, “Please…let’s...” His lips were on Mako’s before he could bother to finish, begging for him. Junkrat’s breath left him in quick puffs from his nose as he cradled his arm around Roadhog’s neck. Roadhog trailed his thumb over Junkrat’s cheekbone. 

Turning Jamison onto his belly, Mako kneaded his thumbs into knotted muscles down down down. Slipping his thumbs into Jamison’s back dimples like worry stones, his palms rested on the subtle curve of Jamison’s ass. Chuckling quietly to himself Mako appreciated Jamison’s enthusiasm for a bath as he spread him open. Squirming beneath him Jamison burbled nervous giggles into the pillow as Mako kissed and nibbled the soft flesh. Working closer, closer to the center, Mako gave every inch of Jamison velvety care with his lips and tongue. 

A high pitched moan escaped Jamison as Mako tongued him harder, faster. Hearing his lover’s pleasure, feeling it in the twitching and bucking muscles below him made him return the call, muffled between Jamison’s cheeks. Desire throbbed between his legs, aching for the succor of a lover’s shudder as he thrust himself into the covers. 

Thunder rumbled inside him as they built up together, everything so smooth, soothing. Sweat and saliva, come, drenching the sheets and melding into one pool as they trembled into each other.

_The small rain down can rain_

**Author's Note:**

> [Support the Author!](https://ko-fi.com/A071KA4)


End file.
